


Souls of Blue and Green

by PrinceOfSleeping



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), I'm just here to have fun and live life, Multi, Ocs are roomates, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prolly gonna be mary sueness but idc, This is gonna be super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfSleeping/pseuds/PrinceOfSleeping
Summary: A human girl by the name Jamie Hayes had rich grandparents. They sadly passed away and left a large sum of their things to their only granddaughter. Jamie has a best friend, Danielle Foster. They move in together, deciding to live in the seaside home given to Jamie. Everything is great. But then Jamie finds out about bitties and desperately wants some. Dani caves in and the two head out to find some new companions.Yeah, I suck at summary writing. It's gonna be pretty cliche and probably have some mary sueness but I just wanted to write something for my fav au. This is completely self-indulgent.





	1. Chapter 0: How Life Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of world building.

A long time ago, humans and monsters lived together on Earth's surface. It was fine at first, until the humans decided that monsters harboured far too much power with their magic. A great war broke out, killing many. In the end, the humans won and casted the monsters underground. It was many long years after the monsters had been sealed away and mostly forgotten, often being called fairytales and nothing more, that a brave child had freed them.

The integration had been difficult at first. There were humans who were all for it and others who thought it was the end of times. Many riots had broken out, destroying property and taking lives. Thankfully after another long period of time it died down and humans and monsters could live peacefully together once more. 

Then smaller monsters started to appear from the underground. Still to this day, nobody really knows why or how it happened. Because of their small stature, they were deemed as 'pets'. There were many protests held over this until it was made clear they are sentient beings. Nowadays you can find them at any of the many adoption centers. 

The very first bities to appear were skeletons, hence the term Bittybones. Since then, new types have emerged. Of the main categories there are skeletons, elementals, goats, robots, and flowers. Then there's the complicated mess of subtypes and au lines. The most common subtypes are the lamias, merfolk, harpies, and nekomimi. There are countless amounts of au lines but the more common are tale, fell, swap, horror, lust, and the occasional combinations of swap and fell.


	2. Chapter 1: Hello? (wip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is on a mission to adopt some bitties and bothers her bestie/roommate into coming along. 
> 
> (Still a wip, but I wanted to get part of the first chapter out to keep my interest on writing this alive. I'll update this later when I have the rest written down.)

Danielle sighs as she turns off the engine and leans against the car window, watching people walk by on the street outside. Her companion on the other hand finds it quite hard to sit stil, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I'm so excited! I wonder how many bitties we'll get to meet! Oh, oh! I wonder what all types there are!", the brunette exclaimed as she wiggled with excitement. "Jam, you should try to calm down a bit. Don't want to frighten them do you?", Dani said as she glanced at her friend. Jamie looked at the floor of the car with a blush as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. 

"I can't help it! They're just so cuuuuteee!", she complained as she leaned over against her friend's shoulder. Dani huffed and gently pushed her back upright in the seat. "Did you even think of what type you'd wanna adopt?"


End file.
